Cycle/DM-14 to DM-17
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DM-14 to DM-17. DM-14 Generate Gear A cycle of creatures that get an effect when you only have 1 civilization in your mana zone. * Parshia, the Explorer (Gets +2500 power and "Blocker".) * — Deep Juggler (Gets +1000 power and draws a card whenever it attacks.) * — Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness (Gets +2000 power and discards a card at random whenever it attacks.) * — Zyler's Lighter (Gets +1000 power and "Speed Attacker".) * — Cloud Mayfly (Gets 4000 power, Double Breaker and unblock-able by creatures that have 5000 power or less.) A cycle of creatures that increase the mana cost of enemy civilization cards. * — Cabalt, the Patroller (When put into battle zone, discard all Darkness and Fire spells from your opponent hand.) * — Trident Tower Lunatron (When opponent casts a Fire or Nature spell, return up to 2 cards in your opponent's mana zone to their hand.) * — Wrangle, the Hidden Heretic (Your opponent can't cast a Light or Nature spell with the same name as a spell in their graveyard.) * — Screwhead Lizard (When your opponent casts a Light or Water spell, destroy one of your opponent's Light or Water creatures with power 5000 or less.) * — Broken Horn, the Barricading (Water and Darkness spells cost 2 more to cast.) DM-15 Secret of Hidden Gear A cycle of creatures with the file:Accelerator.gif Accelerator ability that gets +3000 power and an additional race when crossed. * — Arissa, Apostle of the Holy Strike: Angel Command * — Aqua Moon Edge: Cyber Moon * — Deathblood, Mysterious Demon: Demon Command * — Mysterious, Armed Soldier: Volcano Dragon * — Fifi, the Awakened Dragon Fairy: Earth Dragon A cycle of creatures that when put into the battle zone get an ability when you have the same creature in your graveyard. * — Beinz Sayla, Guardian of Cleansing Light (Tap one of your opponent's creatures.) * — Bubble Lamp (Draw a card.) * — Dark Mare, the Debilitating Shadow (Until the end of the turn, one of your opponent's creatures gets -2000 power.) * — Red Ridaz', Explosive Daredevils (Put a card in your opponent's mana zone into their graveyard.) * — Hustle Ball Tribe (Put the top card of your deck into your mana zone.) DM-16 Origin of Perfect Gear A cycle of Cross Gears that have a second effect that occurs when they are not crossed. * — Impact Absorber (Creatures can only break 1 shield per attack.) * — Noble Enforcer (Creatures with 2000 power or less can't attack or block.) * — Immortal Blade (Creatures in the battle zone get "Slayer".) * — Sky Jet (Creatures in the battle zone get "Speed attacker".) * — Mobile Forest (Your creatures each cost 1 less to summon.) A cycle of Common rarity creatures with the Gravity Zero ability for a certain race.) * — Webius, the Patroller (Angel Command.) * — Paradise Aroma (Cyber Lord.) * — Mad Guitar (Demon Command.) * — Fokker, Rider of the North Wind (Armored Wyvern.) * — Buu, the Invoked (Horned Beast.) DM-17 The Over-Technocross A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Evolution Cross Gears, each featuring "Catastrophe" in their name. * — Neo Wave Catastrophe * — Grand Cross Catastrophe * — Tsunami Catastrophe * — Explode Catastrophe * — Prominence Catastrophe Category:Cycles